Perry: Adventures of a Great White Shark
Perry: Adventures of a Great White Shark '''is a fanmade series made by Bunniculafan2016. Characters * '''Perry (Voiced by Catherine Taber, Kallan Holley''' as her younger self) is a shark and the main protagonist of the show. She loves surfing and taekwondo, and can be fun loving at times. * '''Percy (Voiced by Carlos Penavega) is the brother of Perry. He can be a bit ditsy, but he's fun loving, just like his sister. * Star Divine (Voiced by Kimiko Glenn) is a dragon that is hyper. * Rosetti (Voiced by Grey Delisle) is a 15 year old fox that can be a bit kooky at times. She loves taekwondo, just like Perry. * Jerra (Voiced by Tara Strong) is a dingo-wolf hybrid that can be a bit bossy and strict, but is caring deep down. She loves quiet places sometimes, but likes her friends the most. * Olivia (Voiced by Kimiko Glenn) is a snowy owl, who is Ollie's sister, born 3 minutes before Ollie, and the step-sister of Jacob. She loves archery, and she cares for her brother. * Ollie (Voiced by Max Calinescu) is also a snowy owl, who is Olivia's sister, born 3 minutes after Olivia, and the ste-brother of Jacob. He's a bit more down-to-earth than Olivia, but he cares for his sister. * Jerrica (Voiced by Holly Hunter) is a jackal that can be serious at times, but she is down-to-earth, like Ollie. * Evelyn (Voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) is a sergal. She's sassy, brave and adventurous, but is also serious and takes things seriously at times, like Jerrica. * Alona (Voiced by Nika Futterman) is a husky that is energetic and hyper, but sometimes she's careless. Even though she's hyper, she makes sure not to cause too much damage. * Jacob (Voiced by Huck Milner) is an Arabian Scops owl that is Olivia and Ollie's step-brother. Like Olivia, he enjoys archery, and also likes science. Supporting characters * Maria (Voiced by Tania Gunadi) is a Eurasian magpie that Ollie has a crush on. * Jackie and Rackie (Voiced by Liliana Mumy for Jackie and Eden Sher for Rackie respectively) are two twin foxes that care for each other. * Sadie (Voiced by Kate Micucci) is a Iberian wolf and is a closest friend to Jackie and Rackie. She, like Olivia, is a brainiac, and isn't afraid to admit it. * Adelynn (Voiced by Sarah Vowell) is an Arabian Leopard and Valerie's friend. * Valerie (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is an Arabian Wolf and Adelynn's friend. She is a designer, as she creates many things. * Whittney (Voiced by Grace Rolek) is a Papillon that is ditsy, but caring. Antagonists * Wattson (Voiced by Jason Lee) is a snow leopard/white tiger hybrid who constantly seeks revenge on the heroes, having a deep hatred for them. * Jock (Voiced by Eric Bauza''' in Season 1, Michael H. Croner in Season 2 onwards) is a taiwanese blue magpie and Olivia's arch-Nemesis. He has a deep hatred for the heroes, just like Wattson and the other antagonists do. * '''Jason (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a korean magpie and Jock's best friend. * Micro (Voiced by Scott Menville) is a deer mouse/chinchilla hybrid with dark powers, like Wattson. He is Jacob's arch-nemesis. * Rightson (Voiced by Dwayne Johnson) is a black panther who's an expert at kung-fu. * Hyaena (Voiced by Kari Walghren) is a striped hyena and Wilma's sister. * Wilma (Voiced by Melaney Sems) is a spotted hyena and Hyaena's sister. * Jaredson (Voiced by Alan Ituriel) is an aardwolf and is Wilma's boyfriend. Episodes Episode Policy # This is a show for kids. This means no adult content. # Ask the creator of the show (Bunniculafan2016 (AKA Korrina/Perry the Shark)) on either wiki or Discord (@Demenicaisthebest251#3994) if you have any episode ideas. If she doesn't approve, then don't make the episode. It's that simple. # ANY EPISODES INVOLVING ANY ADULT CONTENT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IMMEDIATELY. NO EXCEPTIONS. # Each season has around 20 episodes. Season 1 # Taekwondo-it - When Perry takes taekwondo class, she comes across problems along the way. # King of Thieves - When Jaredson steals all the things from the habitat, it is up to the heroes to defeat Jaredson and give the items back. Category:Pages by Bunniculafan2016 Category:TV Shows Category:The Steamed Clams Channel Category:Perry: Adventures of a Great White Shark